


After The Music Died

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [17]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, Death, F/M, writer's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is gone and Stacy comes back to Princeton for the funeral. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Music Died

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy knew Mark didn't like it, but she had to go. She needed to be there. Greg was a part of her life, thus anything major that happened in his life still affected her. This time it affected her more than even she had thought possible.

The cemetery was bright and quiet, the sun shone brightly overhead. Stacy found that ironic. She approached the funeral congregation slowly and stepped up beside James and Cameron. The casket was being lowered into the ground and Stacy felt tears prick her eyes. She would miss him, despite everything.

James put his arm around her shoulders and hid her tears. He was a pillar of strength when she needed it. Cameron was there as well, being her shoulder to lean on when James was speaking to House's mother.

That was when she realized that, despite his caustic attitude and stand-offish behavior, he had a small circle of friends and an extended circle of semi-close acquaintances. She realized that he wasn't alone - not in life and not in death. That made her happy.

She spent the rest of the evening with House's friends – James, Cameron, Lisa and others - talking about their memories of Greg. Good memories, bad memories, funny stories and tales of terror were all shared around the table until the late hours of the evening.

The next morning she met James and Cameron at House's apartment to pack up his belongings. What they were going to do with it all after that, she had no idea. Four hours later they had his clothes sorted and packed, all of his books cataloged and in boxes, his other packable items tucked into more boxes, but his furniture remained untouched. Until Greg's mother had a chance to sort through things, it would all go into storage. Stacy wanted Greg's bedroom suite, but was certain Mark would have none of that. Cameron requested the piano if Greg's mother wasn't interested.

Later Stacy learned that Cameron wanted to preserve House's piano – and some of his books - as part of a collection of items for a small tribute display that would take the place of House's office and conference room. This made Stacy happy. It was nice to learn that Greg had made enough of a positive impression on someone that they would want to preserve the memory of him.


End file.
